


Center of Attention

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Everything Red and Green [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Green couldn't form a sentence, not when he was being filled with and being stared at by Red. It felt like he was at the centre, outshining everything and that only he mattered in the world.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

He was not used to being looked at, to be at the centre of attention. He was never under the spotlight, no matter what he did he was always second best and no one cared about the second best when there was the best. 

"Green." Red whispered as he pushed his hips up to meet with the gasping brunette on his lap. "Open your eyes." 

Green couldn't form a sentence, not when he was being filled with and being stared at by Red. It felt like he was at the centre, outshining everything and that only he mattered in the world. It was what he'd always wanted but it was warm and suffocating. 

"Green." Red breathed, pulling the other by the hair down to bring their lips mere inches apart. A pink tongue darted out to gently lick at Green's moist lips, "Look at me, Green." 

And Green opened his eyes, seeing only the red eyes. His chest clenched and white heat coursed through him as he wrapped his arms around Red's shoulders and his legs clamped to the other's hips. 

"Red, Red, Red." Green whined, his eyes opened in half a daze. 

"I love you." Red said for the fifth time that day and roughly pressed their lips together.


End file.
